


Botw Champions Oneshots

by Reflet271



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflet271/pseuds/Reflet271
Summary: Stories about the 4 champions and you, the reader.Runs on requestsCurrently openChapter one is now a proper chapter





	1. Shiekah

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, guess who got a switch for Christmas?
> 
> This is more for getting me back into the rhythm of writing again.
> 
> On that note, gimme some requests.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by WereWalrus.

“I still don’t see the point in all this. Why drag me out with two lowly Hylians on a mission in the middle of the woods?” The Rito champion had been grumbling to himself for the better part of the hour since the three of you had been told to go find a Yiga clan hideout supposedly in the middle of the Forest of time. Naturally, you had been picked for your expertise in sneaking, and Link was the only person who knew sign language.

Well, that and the aforementioned Rito currently trailing behind you. You take a deep breath to calm your nerves, resisting the urge to stick a dagger in the glorified down pillow.

“If you remember Revali, the point of this was to figure out if the Yiga clan managed to hide one of their bases so close to the castle. If the rumors were indeed true, we’ll have to mark it down for the royal guards to investigate later.”

“Aren’t you a royal guard as well? Couldn’t you investigate?” You shook your head. Link, who had been leading the way, had stopped abruptly, prompting you to do the same as well. Revali hadn’t reacted in time, and bumped into your back.

“Oh, what is it NOW-” Revali froze. 

You had your hand.

On his beak.

“Shush, banana beak, and look over there.” He removed your hand with a flushed look on his face, and turned in the direction you pointed towards. Lo and behold, the tell tale upside down symbol of your own clan was painted smack dab on a rock. Nothing else looked out of the ordinary though, from what the three of you could deduce. 

 

“Are we done here? Can I go back to the castle now?” You and Link both shared a glance and rolled your eyes. 

“I suppose there isn’t much else for us to be able to do here, let’s-” You were cut off by an arrow piercing your right shoulder. You crumpled to the ground, hearing the panicked cries of the two companions as you struggled to get up with your unhurt arm. You immediately glanced about, noting Revali locked in combat with a footsoldier of the Yiga, and Link with one of the blademasters. 

You grit your teeth as you gripped the shaft of the arrow, pulling it out with a grimace. You threw it to the ground, sidestepping as another footsoldier took a swing at you with their demon carver. With one smooth motion, you pulled out your dagger and easily blocked the attack, pushing them back and rushing forwards to counter them. They jumped back, letting one of their brethren take a clear shot at you. You swipe the arrow out of the air, dashing quickly to the side as more arrows zoom dangerously close to you. 

Waiting for the archer to aim another shot, you throw your dagger at the archer, nailing them directly in their mask, a deep red blood pooling out as they fall to the ground. The remaining one angrily charges you intent on getting revenge. You move to meet them, avoiding their slash to forcibly pull out your dagger from the dead body. You turn around and perform a quick swipe in front of you, luckily hitting flesh. A spray of blood gushes out to meet your face, and the Yiga staggers back, clutching their throat to uselessly try and stem the blood pouring out.

They collapse shortly after. You glance around for your companions, seeing Revali flying down to meet you. Link also appears out of some shrubbery, bruised, but alive.

“Well, that’s enough excitement for me today. If you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll head back and take a nice, long soak.” Without another word, Revali turns to leave, while Link glances at your shoulder with a worried gaze.

“I’ll be fine, nothing some rest won’t fix. Go on back with Revali, I’ll patch myself up and meet you there.” Link gives you another look, but relents, running to catch up with the blue bird in the distance. You make sure they’re both out of sight, before reaching into your pocket and pulling out a banana. You look to the rock, spotting a stone bowl placed next to it.

“Well, here goes nothing…” You place the banana into the bowl, waiting for any sort of change. A quiet click rings out, and you whip your head around to see part of a stone wall come loose and slide open. You grin to yourself.

“Bingo.”

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Sneaking in wasn’t as bad as you had originally thought. Apparently the Yiga thought they were very well hidden in this location, as guards were very sparse. You also didn’t know how they couldn’t hear their entrance literally open itself, but you’ll count your blessings. You sneak around the base, watching for the lights of the torches the guards carry. Aside from a few close calls, you manage to make it all the way into what you think is the heart of the base. You look around for anything important, finding a large map on an old table. You peek at it, letting your eyes wander the page. 

“This is…” It’s a whole invasion of the castle! Everything, from guard changes to the work in progress guardian watchers were labeled here. You nod to yourself, rolling up the map and pocketing it for later. 

“Now, time to make myself-”

“Scarce?”

You wince and close your eyes.

“Ah. So close.”


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the long wait. I unfortunately lost the person who requested this, but better late than never I suppose.

Revali was, conflicted, for lack of a better term. He honestly didn’t know when it began. When he began looking at the princess of Hyrule in a different light. The little things she did or the way she held herself that drew his attention. He found himself staring at her for longer than someone who served under her should be staring. 

He totally wasn’t in denial or anything like that. That would be silly.

Today marked the princess’ seventeenth birthday, and as per the orders of the king, she and the other champions had set out for mount Lanayru in hopes of unlocking her sealing power. The trip there wasn’t much to speak about, very few monsters approached them, perhaps because they inherently knew about who they would be messing with. They were halfway up the mountain when they decided to stop for the night. The rito champion once again found himself looking across the campfire to the princess, her gaze focused solely on the black and blue brick she carried with her.

“You seem awfully focused on the princess.” Revali turned his head to look at the slightly smug grin of the Gerudo champion, Urbosa. He scoffed, avoiding direct eye contact with her. 

“I have no idea what you’re implying.” Urbosa stifled a laugh, shaking her head. “Come now, we both know what you feel for the little bird.” He glanced over to the princess again, before responding to Urbosa in a surprisingly meek voice.

“Is it really that obvious?” Urbosa nodded, giving him a gentle smile. “This may be your last chance to at least try and court her.” She looked upwards at the sky, contemplating something. A grin stretched out across her face. 

Revali quickly felt a shiver pass through him. Urbosa stood up, beckoning the other champions to follow her. She pointed to Revali to stay put, prompting him to raise an eyebrow. After some hushed whispers, the four stared back at Revali with the same cheshire grin Urbosa sported earlier. Daruk cleared his throat, making the princess look up from the slate.

“Excuse us for a moment princess, we’ll be leaving to go hunt for a bit. Revali volunteered to stay.” The princess idly nodded, looking back down at the slate. 

Revali settled for the harshest glare he could muster at the four champions as they gave him knowing looks. He stared down at himself for a bit, fidgeting while wondering if he should just sit next to her when she let out a sigh and put the slate down, seemingly done with it for the night. She gaze at the fire with a faraway look in her eyes, watching the little embers burn away at the wood. Revali took this as a sign to get up and sit next to her, speaking after a moment.

“Is something troubling you?” She blinked, giving the rito a weak but noticeable smile. He pretended his heart didn’t skip a beat. “It’s nothing you should trouble yourself with, but thank you for asking.” She said quietly, going back to looking at the campfire. They sat there silently, watching the fire slowly peter out from lack of food. Revali threw another stick in before that could happen.

“Say, Revali?” The rito turned his head towards the princess, who visibly looked nervous. She took a breath before continuing. “How do you know if you are in love?” Revali visibly flinched at the question, feeling his face heat up slightly. 

“Er, well princess, to know if you are in love is very simple. You get these odd feelings that starts around here,” he points to her stomach. “Followed by an innate desire to be around them. You see them in a different light than what you’re used to. Your face gets red whenever they look at you and vice versa.” After a moment, he added, “It’s a good thing you came to me for this sort of advice; as you know, being the champion of the rito has given me no shortage of admirers, so I’ve had plenty of experience!” 

He definitely didn’t make all of that up based on his own feelings for her, nope. The princess nodded to herself, taking all of the information in. “Thank you Revali, I think I can finally do what I’ve wanted to do for so long now.” He gulped, throat feeling oddly dry.

“A-and that is?” The princess smiled lightly. “After I go to the spring of wisdom, I will confess my feelings towards Link!” Revali felt his heart stop. He couldn’t believe what he had heard. Slowly, he looked at the princess, whose smile seemed so far away from him now.

“L-link? Are you sure?” The princess gave him a questioning look. “Yes? Who else would it be?” Revali looked away, faking a soft smile at the ground. Somehow, he knew it’d come to be like this.

“...No one important.”


End file.
